


Flower Pots and Rot

by dreaming_of_fae



Series: apotelesma [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, F/F, Fae Magic, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild/Moderate Language, Nature Magic, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_fae/pseuds/dreaming_of_fae
Summary: "Adelaide took a deep breath. Her fingers firm in the soil, she cast her senses into the plant. Immediately, she took note of the root rot that was spreading, slow and sure, through the Emperor’s Jade. She withdrew her hands, wiping them off on her apron. Turning to her shelf, she grabbed her trusty water bottle.“Okay motherfucker, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”The leaves twitched."An encounter with an old friend goes badly.
Relationships: Past Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: apotelesma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Flower Pots and Rot

Adelaide took a deep breath. Her fingers firm in the soil, she cast her senses into the plant. Immediately, she took note of the root rot that was spreading, slow and sure, through the Emperor’s Jade. She withdrew her hands, wiping them off on her apron. Turning to her shelf, she grabbed her trusty water bottle.

“Okay motherfucker, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

The leaves twitched.

“Easy way, huh? Okay, let’s see it then.”

The plant wiggled, and Adelaide raised an eyebrow at it. It wiggled again, and she stuck her hands back in the soil. Feeling around, she nodded as the last of the rot vanished.

“Good job! Now, next time, don’t let it develop at all, okay

The plant nodded.

“Okay-”

“Hey Addy, a valued customer is asking for assistance.” Finn rolled into the greenhouse, grinning merrily.

“I swear to the Divine if it’s Mika again-”

“She just wants your help picking a bouquet! She took one look at me and decided that I wasn’t qualified.” Finn rolled his eyes, placing a tray of baby plants on his lap.

“A bouquet? Did she finally get another victim?” Adelaide scooped the plants up, and put them back in their spot. Finn gasped, and made to grab them again, but she swatted his hands away.

“That’s a little harsh-”

“Harsh? She stalked me, harassed me until I dated her, then isolated me from my friends!”

Finn laughed. “I meant, we ran out of succulents out front, so I was going to put these by the window. Although, you know restraining orders are a thing, right?”

Adelaide sighed, handing him the plant tray back. “The cops didn’t believe me, something about “upstanding citizen” or some other bullshit like that.”

“Upstanding citizen? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“You’re telling me! Anyway, you go bother her until she leaves, and I’ll-”  
  


Finn snorted. “Leaves.”

“And I’ll stay back here, where it’s safe.”

“You’re hilarious, “leaves.” Like on a plant.”

Adelaide rolled her eyes, turning and gently shoving his chair out the door. “Truly a master comedian, I’m sure. Now go.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to give her a hand?” Finn rolled out laughing, narrowly dodging Adelaide’s prosthetic. She sighed, walking over and picking it up off the floor. Wiping it off and re-attaching it was no issue, and she turned back to her work. Before she could get anything worthwhile done, someone opened the greenhouse door.

“Finn, I swear to the Divine, if you’re back to steal more-” Adelaide stopped. Standing in the door was Mika, looking just as smug as always.

“Hi Adelaide, I wanted to ask-”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but this area is off-limits to customers. If you need help finding anything, feel free to ask my assistant, Finn.” Adelaide plastered on her customer service smile, and shoved her out the door. She locked it, and leaned against it with a sigh. She sat there for a while, listening to Mika knock on the door, over and over again. Finally, it stopped.

“Hey Adelaide, she’s gone. Can you let me in?”

Adelaide opened the door, stepping out of the way of Finn’s chair as he made his way over to the roses.

“You doing okay? I can’t believe she just keeps showing up here!”

Adelaide rolled her eyes. “I can. She’s trying to win me back, and stalking is the only way she knows. But, I’m fine. She doesn’t have control over me anymore.”

Finn smiled. “I’m glad. Now, budge over so I can grab a vase.”  
  


* * *

Finn shut his door behind him, sighing at the solitude. He went into the kitchen, getting ready to eat ramen for the eighth night in a row. He stopped, staring at the windowsill. On it was a small, brown bird. It’s wing was bent and bloody. It looked up at him, blinking slowly. Finn grabbed a tea towel, and reached out for the bird. It let him pick it up, closing its eyes.

“There now, let’s get you fixed up.” Finn put the bird on his table, turning to grab his first aid kit. “I don’t know if this’ll work on you, but I might as well-”

He turned back, and screamed. Where the bird had been, a tall, slim man, with curly brown hair now sat. Their arm was bleeding, and it looked like it was dislocated. They winced.

They spoke with an odd accent. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude-”

“You’re injured.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing, but I’ll-”

“I’m helping you.”

The man’s other eyebrow joined the first. “Are you? Do I have a say in this?”

Finn shook his head. “You either let me help you, or I call the cops.”

“You’re helping me.”

“Good! I’m Finn, by the way.” Finn smiled, rolling forward with a wet towel and bandage.

“Mathys.” Mathys jolted back as Finn grabbed their arm. “Be careful!”

“I am, stop being a baby.” He cleaned their arm, examining it thoroughly. “You won’t need stitches, luckily. I’ll bandage it, set your arm, and you’ll be good to go!”

The ghost of a smile made its way onto Mathys’ face. “Thank you, Finn. You’re very kind.”

“Don’t mention it.” Finn finished bandaging his arm. “Ready to pop it back in?”

Mathys sighed. “As I’ll ever be.”  
  


* * *

Adelaide closed their bedroom door quietly. Their roommate was asleep, and they didn’t want to deal with the grumpiness that would occur if they accidentally woke him. They walked over to their dresser, and checked on the plants sitting there. There were no problems, so they went to bed.

The next morning, when Adelaide’s alarm went off, they woke to a dark room. Normally, the sun would be shining through the window, and even when it was cloudy, there was still light. They fumbled for their lamp, and gasped when the light turned on.

Their plants had grown, weaving over the window and climbing up the walls. They could barely see their door, the walls and floor were covered in a thick carpet of greenery. They stood, and reached out their magic, and were thrown to the ground as the plant's magic fought back.

Adelaide scrambled for their phone, but the plants picked them up, and threw them against the wall. Desperately, they threw their magic out, forcing an image of death and decay out onto the invasive plants. The vines paused for a moment, assessing, before continuing to lift them, and grab at their throat.

All at once, it withered. The black spread down the vines, and it broke off of their neck with ease. Adelaide leaned against the wall, gasping in some much needed air. Their phone rang. They climbed over the rapidly decaying remains of the plants and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Adelaide, oh my Divine, you will not believe the night I had-”

“Bet you my morning was worse.”  
  


Finn gasped. “Uh, did you have a hot stranger- who was a bird- show up injured on your windowsill, and then throw a knife at you- with thankfully bad aim- after you graciously helped them with their dislocated arm?”

“No, but my plants tried to trap me in my room, then resisted my magic, and then they tried to murder me.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Alright, I was not expecting that. I still think I win, though.”

“I disagree, but alright.” Adelaide smiled, sitting on their bed. They heard Finn swear over the phone and raised their eyebrows. “Everything alright?”

“Fine- fuck- just trying to replace the bandage on my stab wound, no biggy.”

Adelaide rolled their eyes. “Right, well, I’m not opening the shop today, so stay home, get some rest, don’t get stabbed again.”

“Are you going in? Those succulents are due for a drink.”

“Yeah, I need to check on a few things. Talk to you later, don’t get stabbed.”

“You already said that.”

“It was worth repeating. Bye Finn.” Adelaide hung up. They shuffled around, stepping over pieces of dead plant that were still there, trying to do their morning routine.

Adelaide walked into their shop, and immediately grabbed a jug of weedkiller. Finn would have to forgive an item missing from the shelves. They crept through the backroom into the little courtyard. They peered into the greenhouse, trying to avoid being seen by the plants. Nothing seemed to be awry, but they moved to the door with caution anyway.

Adelaide unlocked the door, and pushed it open gently. The plants inside were the correct size, no odd vines growing out and trying to strangle them. They hid the weedkiller behind their back, hoping to avoid alarming the plants. They took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

Nothing. The plants were still. Just sitting there, like plants are wont to do. Adelaide breathed out a sigh of relief, dropping the weedkiller on a table. It was time to take care of the (wonderfully normal) plants.

* * *

“Fuck!” Finn hated taking care of his own wounds. At least Mathys' arm was still weak, their knife had missed everything vital. He finished re-bandaging the wound, wincing at the pain.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I can call an ambulance.” Mathys had been mother-henning ever since they threw their knife at him. It was getting to be a little annoying, Finn thought.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, stop flapping about like that, you’re stressing me out.” Finn grumbled. Mathys sat down immediately, wringing their hands.

“I didn’t mean to attack you, I was just startled, I’m truly very sorry Finn.” Mathys stared down at their lap. Finn sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t have jammed your arm back in without warning, but to be fair, if you had tensed up, that would’ve made it more painful.” Finn shrugged. “Just a matter of muscle control I guess.”

Mathys looked up at him, eyes widening. “Wait-”

There was a horrible crunching sound, then, where Mathys had been sitting, a shrew now sat. It chittered at him, running around on the chair.

“Is… Is this normal?”

Mathys glared at him, as much as a shrew can glare. Finn raised his hands placatingly.

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t have much experience with… shapeshifters.”

Mathys sat. They looked at Finn, and he got the feeling they were expecting him to do something.

“What?”

They huffed out a breath. Finn watched, as Mathys started running around again. Abruptly, Mathys, actual, not a shrew Mathys, was standing in the chair, falling over. Finn caught them before they hit their head. He righted them, and Mathys frowned, not making eye contact.

“So… what happened? Why did you turn into a shrew?”

“I don’t know. It’s the same reason I was a sparrow when we met. My magic just- it just won’t listen.” Mathys sat, and Finn could see the muscles in their jaw working.

“Do you want a snack?”

Mathys looked up. “What?”

“A snack. Do you want one?”

“Why?” Mathys’ brows furrowed.

“I’ve heard that shapeshifting makes you hungry?”

“For people forcing a change, maybe. I was born able to transform, so it doesn’t take a toll on me.”

“So, no snack?”

Mathys sighed. “If you have an orange, that would be nice.”

* * *

Adelaide wiped her hands clean. She looked around, satisfied with the behaviour she had seen in the plants. Even the youngest ones were being exceedingly polite. She knew that it probably had something to do with the weedkiller sitting innocently on the shelf, but she’d like to hope that they were learning.

The shop door opened, ringing a bell in the greenhouse, and Adelaide frowned. She had locked it behind her when she came in, she was sure. She walked through the back door and into the shop.

“Hi, Addy.”

“Mika.” Adelaide said, coldly. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to offer my services. There’s been a string of curses targeting small businesses, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Adelaide frowned, the pieces all coming together in her mind. “You cursed me.”

Mika blinked. “What? No, I-”

“Don’t lie, Mika. You were always terrible at lying.” Adelaide moved out from behind the table, reaching for her phone. “You cursed me, so you could offer help and spend time with me.”

Mika sighed, turning away from Adelaide. She mumbled something, causing Adelaide to reach out to her herbs. She drew on their power, preparing for an attack. Mika whipped around, flinging her magic, a cruel, sharp orange, towards Adelaide. She ducked, raising her power to deflect it back. It slammed against the shelf of sage, shattering the pots. They both dove to the ground as shards of clay flung across the room. Before Adelaide had a chance to gather herself, Mika pulled out a piece of thread, and started chanting as she wrapped it through her fingers.

Adelaide screamed as the curse slammed into her, launching her backwards into the shelves. She felt her plants rise to her defence, giving her the strength to fight back. Adelaide stood shakily, feeling Mika's magic work it's way through her, attacking her muscles and weakening her. She picked up a rose, still in its pot. Mika's eyes widened as she raised her arms, but she wasn't quick enough, and the pot shattered against her head, knocking her down.

Adelaide stared for a moment at Mika's still body, wondering if this was a ploy to make her drop her guard. Mika didn't move, except for shallow breaths. Adelaide laughed breathlessly, marveling at the all-mighty curse-breaker who was defeated by a pot that easily. She collapsed down onto the floor, attempting to assess the damage done to herself.

As Adelaide scanned through her body, she couldn't find a trace of Mika's curse. She paused, going back and checking more thoroughly, but still, nothing. She felt her breath quicken, as panic began to wash over her. She forced herself to breath slowly, and stood, shakily making her way to her phone.

First, she called an ambulance, reporting a head injury. Then, she called Finn.

“Hey Finn, so, funny story, Mika was here, and she tried to kill me.”

“That's- that's not very funny. What-”

“She was here, threw a curse at me, and now I can't detect it anywhere. I need your help.”

“Okay- yeah. Hold on.” Adelaide heard Finn move the phone, and yell at someone else. “Hey Mathys! Do you know anything about curses? My friend's been cursed, and- what? Oh, okay.”

“Is Mathys the hot guy who stabbed you?”

“Threw a knife at me, but yeah. They don't know anything about curses, but I thought I would ask.”

Adelaide sighed, resisting the smile that tugged at her lips. “You trust this guy to break a curse? After they stabbed you- threw a knife at you, right, sorry, after they threw a knife at you?”

“It was an accident, and they're very apologetic. Anyways, I'll be there in twenty. Bye-”

“You live forty minutes away.”

“And I'll be there in twenty. Bye!”

* * *

Finn dropped his phone onto his lap, swiveling around to grab his coat. Mathys, who had walked into the kitchen after Finn yelled at them, watched his movements closely.

“I don't know much about curses, but I think I know someone who can help.” Mathys said, with an indecipherable look on their face. Finn shook his head.

“I don't really know what happened yet, I might be able to fix it myself. If I need help, I'll call you.”

“I don't have a phone. You should bring me with you.”

Finn frowned, grabbing his keys and turning back to face Mathys.

“Alright, you can come. Don't throw a knife at Addy, though, they'll get mad.”

Mathys smiled. “Scout's honour.”

After a quick, easy ride to the store, that left Mathys wide-eyed and clutching their seat, Finn got out of his car.

“Finn, darling, I never want to ride when you're driving, ever again.” Mathys said, looking faintly green.

“You're over dramatic.” Finn rolled his eyes. “Addy loves my driving.”

“That is the most untrue thing you have ever said, ever.” Adelaide walked out the front door, and Finn gasped.

“Addy, I can't believe it. You've told me you loved my driving! You're a horrible, no-good, dirty, rotten liar. How dare you.” Finn mimed being stabbed. “That's what it feels like to betrayed in such a way.”

Mathys stared at the display. “Is he always like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Finn gasped, again. “My two closest friends, ganging up on me? This day can't get any worse.”

“I'm lumped in with the guy who threw a knife at you? I think I'm the one who should be hurt.”

“And you were recently cursed, yes?” Mathys tilted their head. “How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, come over, let me get a look at you.” Finn made grabby motions with his hands. Adelaide rolled their eyes, but walked to Finn anyways, leaning down so he could grab their head. Finn gently placed his hands on their temple, closed his eyes, and breathed.

Finn searched through their body carefully, trying to find any trace of negative energy. Nothing. He went back through, slower. Nothing.

“Well, good news, can't find any curse.” Finn withdrew his hands, smiling broadly. Not being able to find anything was a bad sign, and all three of them knew it. Mathys held out their hands.

“May I?”

Adelaide shrugged, moving over to them. Mathys held their hands to Adelaide's head, and started checking. Nearly ten minutes passed before they withdrew, frowning.

“I'll contact my...” Mathys paused, searching for a word. “Friend. They know quite a bit about curses, and will know how to find one that is disguised.”

“Do you think that's what's happening? Mika's curse is disguised?” Adelaide frowned. “I didn't know that was possible.”

“It is, it's difficult, but possible. Having three, unique magic-users scan, and find nothing, that is very difficult to accomplish. Your... Mika must be very talented.”

Finn snorted. “Talented, or, she missed.”

“That is also possible.” Mathys nodded. “Do you think she missed, Adelaide?”

Adelaide shook their head. “I felt it hit me, I know it hit me. She didn't miss.”

Mathys nodded again. “Then I will contact my friend. It may take me a while, so you might want to find somewhere to sit.”

They turned into a bird, a lark, Finn thought, and flew away. Adelaide sat on the curb, heaving out a sigh.

“You doing okay, Addy? I can go get you some cocoa, if you'd like.”

“No, don't- please don't leave.” Adelaide's shoulders began to shake.

“Alright, yeah. I'll stay.” Finn carefully stood from his chair, and sat on the curb next to them. He held them as they began to cry, their face buried in his chest.

* * *

They sat together for a while, Adelaide crying out all her stress, and Finn quietly supporting her. Finally, Mathys returned. They landed as a small bird, turning back into a human seconds after their feet touched the ground. Moments later, a sleek, black car drove up to the curb. The person who stepped out was elegant, and moved with a grace that made Adelaide think of royalty. She stood, uncertain of where to put her hands. The person gave her an assessing stare, before turning to Mathys.

“It will be difficult, and you will owe us.” They said, their voice even and cold. Mathys nodded once.

“I understand. I will do as you ask. But I reserve the right to refuse, if it involves causing, or receiving physical or mental harm.”

The person stared at them for a long moment, before smiling softly. “We would never ask such a thing of you, Mathys.” They turned, facing Adelaide and Finn. “Please, introduce us to your friends.”

“This is Addy, she was the target of the curse. And... Fen. Her friend. Addy, Fen, this is- my friend. Who is here to help.” Mathys stuttered, their accent more pronounced. Adelaide thought it sounded somewhat French now. Finn- Fen, Mathys had called him, waved. Mathys' friend raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“Well, Addy. You have been cursed, I am here to help.” They walked over to her, confident and elegant. “If you would.”

They held out a hand. Addy, after seeing Mathys nod, placed her hand on top. Immediately, she passed out.

* * *

“Addy!” Finn lunged for her. Mathys grabbed him, pulling him back into his chair.

“Don't, Fen. They're helping her, you need to let them help her.” Mathys whispered into his ear, glancing frantically between the person and the car.

“Who are they? What- what did you mean when you refused to hurt people?” Finn's voice dropped quieter. “Are they a cult?”

Mathys barked out a laugh. “No, not a cult.”

“What, then? What about them scares you so much?” Because Mathys was scared. They put a mask of indifference on, but Finn knew fear when he saw it. He had spent so long by Adelaide's side, when she was terrified every day, but still insisted that she was happy. Mathys sighed.

“They're Fae, Fen. I have just indebted myself to a Fae Court.”

Finn stared. “You did that, for me?”

“Yes. You helped me, I helped you. It's how the world works.”

“That's... a terrible way of looking at it. I didn't help you in the hopes that you would help me, I helped you because you were injured, and I know how to relocate an arm.”

Mathys shook their head, standing. “It doesn't matter now, it's done. And by the looks of it, so is- so is my friend.”

Mathys was right. The person- the Fae had stood, their hands now by their sides. Adelaide had woken up, and was rubbing her head.

“I have removed the curse. It was going to poison your mind, make you paranoid and distrusting of even your closest friends.” They looked down on Adelaide as they spoke, lip curled in distaste. “It's a foul curse to put on someone, and illegal. However, it was not the only... negative magic affecting you.”

Adelaide frowned, standing slowly. “What do you mean? We couldn't find anything wrong.”

“It's not from an outside source. Your own magic is what caused the issue with your plants this morning.”

“How did you-”

“There is nothing I could do. You will have to limit your magic use until a cure can be found. Good day.” They turned, ignoring Adelaide's shouted questions, and entered their car, shutting the door behind them.

They all stood for a moment, staring at each other.

“So, Mathys.” Adelaide broke the silence. “What did you just get yourself into?”

Mathys winced. “A lifetime of servitude, most likely.”

Before Finn or Adelaide could reply, Mathys' eyes shut, and they stepped calmly into the car, which drove off.

Finn started rolling down the sidewalk. “I'm going to punch Mika. Bye.”

“Finn, no!” Adelaide tried to run after him, but her legs collapsed under her. Finn kept rolling, so she threw her arm at him.

“Did you want me to use this?” Finn laughed, turning to face her. His eyes widened as he saw her collapsed body, and he quickly wheeled back to her. “Holy shit, are you okay?'

Adelaide, face down on the ground, raised her one arm with a thumbs up. “Just peachy.”

Finn handed her arm back, watched as she attached it, and pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, I'll drive you to my house.”

“Please don't, I don't think my heart could take it.”

Adelaide sat in the driver's seat, taking Finn's keys out of his hand. He pouted, but sat next to her. She drove them home, exhausted and confused.


End file.
